Love Revenge
by HwiKa.HaeKyu
Summary: Sorot mata itu memancarkan kebencian juga dendam. Siapapun akan takut melihat sorot mata itu. Sorot mata bagai seorang iblis yang terperangkap dalam sosok manusia. Kihyun/Kyubum!Broken. Mind to RnR?


Desclaimer : All Cast disini milik Tuhan, kecuali Cho Kyuhyun yang milik Hyunka :P

Rate : T

Genre : Angst, Crime

Pair : Kihyun/Kyubum with Donghae

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, dll.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

"Bunuh CHO KYUHYUN!"

Sebuah perintah mutlak telah terlontarkan yang artinya harus dilakukan oleh ke empat orang lainnya disana.

"Dan bawakan jasadnya sebagai hadiah untukku."

Sebuah seringaian jahat terpancarkan dari balik wajahnya.

.

.

"Kyu..." panggil seorang namja berwajah tampan yang berkesan dingin itu pada seorang namja lainnya yang tengah bermanja-manja padanya.

"Ne?"

"Firasatku tak enak," ditatapnya wajah kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Itu hanya firasat saja, Kibummie. Tidak akan terjadi apapun."

"Tapi..."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan lembut, "Percayalah padaku."

Kibum mengangguk ragu dan sedetik kemudian dipeluknya sosok dihadapannya itu dengan sangat erat, seolah tak ingin kehilangan sosok yang dicintainya itu.

Firasat Kibum benar-benar tidak enak. Dan semua yang dirasakannya pastilah ada sangkut paut dengan Kyuhyun-nya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia sampai. Namun sebuah sedan hitam menghalangi langkahnya.

Seorang pria tinggi memakai jas hitam juga kacamata hitam keluar dari kursi kemudi dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan pria yang semakin mendekat padanya itu. Kini kedua manik Kyuhyun melihat seorang lainnya yang berbadan besar dengan penampilan yang sama dan juga berjalan menghampirinya. Firasat Kyuhyun mulai tak enak.

Pria jangkung tadi sudah berdiri di depan Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan pria berbadan besar.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya si pria jangkung itu ramah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu.

Pria jangkung itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya pada Kyuhyun. Dan sedetik kemudian, pria berbadan besar disebelahnya dengan cepat telah mengunci tangannya.

Kyuhyun memberontak, namun sia-sia karena perbedaan tenaga mereka berdua yang sangat jauh.

"Ikutlah dengan kami, Kyuhyun-shi," ucap pria jangkung itu yang semakin mendekati Kyuhyun.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan hitam yang diyakini Kyuhyun terdapat obat bius disana. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun pingsan dengan seketika setelah dibekap dengan sapu tangan itu.

Pria berbadan besar itu langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam mobil. Dan sedan itu pun melaju sebelum ada orang yang melihat mereka.

.

.

.

BUGH.

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di pipi pucat Kyuhyun hingga mengalirkan darah dari sudut bibirnya dan menyisakan warna hitam kebiruan disana.

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat sebuah tangan menjambak rambutnya hingga kepalanya tertarik kebelakang.

Sebuah hantaman sekali lagi melesat dengan cepat di pipi Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih mulus.

Aliran air kental berbau anyir mengalir dari hidung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah pasrah apabila dirinya benar-benar akan kehilangan nyawa disini. Tak ada yang menolongnya. Berteriak pun percuma karena tak akan ada yang akan mendengarnya selain orang-orang brengsek yang tengah menghajarnya ini.

"Uhuk."

Kyuhyun memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya saat sebuah benda keras menghantam punggungnya dengan tak berperasaan.

"Ada pesan-pesan terakhir, Cho Kyuhyun-shi?" tanya pria jangkung tadi.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tubuhnya sudah mati rasa, kepalanya serasa hampir pecah dengan rasa sakit yang mendera. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur seiring dengan pergerakan organ dalam tubuhnya yang mulai berniat berhenti bekerja.

Tali yang mengikat tangannya sedari tadi dilepas, membuatnya merasa bebas walau tak akan berguna. Tubuhnya tergeletak lemah dengan darah mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Sebuah tendangan membuat tubuhnya terhempas kedepan.

"Cepat katakan sesuatu, bodoh. Sebelum kami menghabisi dirimu!"

Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dengan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan susah payah. Namun sebuah tendangan yang lebih kuat membuatnya terjatuh kembali.

Darah kembali mengalir melalui matanya membuatnya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi, dia masih dapat melihat saat salah seorang dari mereka mendekat pada dirinya dengan sebuah pistol yang terarah ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

BRAK!

Ketiga orang disana menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pintu yang telah dihancurkan oleh seseorang.

"KYUNNIE!" teriak seorang pria yang kini berlari dan membawa tubuh tak berdaya Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

Air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia tidak lagi memperdulikan darah yang menempel mengotori tubuhnya. Yang dia khawatirkan saat ini adalah sosok Kyuhyun yang hampir hilang kesadarannya.

"Kyu, bertahanlah. Aku datang menyelamatkanmu. Bertahanlah."

"Kibummie," ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat lemah.

"Bertahanlah..." ucapnya dengan isakan yang memilukan.

Seseorang menarik tubuh Kibum ke belakang hingga tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh dari pelukan Kibum.

Kibum menatap tajam pada pria kurus itu. Dia mengambil sebuah balok besar dan menghantamkannya ke kepala pria yang tengah mengacungkan pistolnya pada Kyuhyun itu.

"Yak! Kau! Bocah sialan!" teriaknya saat merasakan darah mengalir dari belakang kepalanya.

BUAGH!

Seorang pria berbadan besar berhasil menjatuhkan Kibum dengan tonjokkannya.

"Kangin-ah, bukan dia mangsa kita. Kita tidak perlu mengurusinya," ujar pria jangkung pada pria berbadan besar itu.

"Dia telah mengacaukan acara kita, berarti sekarang dia mangsa kita juga."

"Cepat bunuh anak lemah ini, setelah itu kita habisi bocah sok pahlawan itu!" ujar pria kurus yang masih memegangi belakang kepalanya yang pecah.

Kedua orang lainnya mengangguk.

"Zhoumi, kau lihat anak lemah itu! Mungkin dia sudah mati," ujar pria kurus tadi pada pria bertubuh jangkung.

"Arraseo, Hangeng-ge."

Zhoumi melangkah mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kakinya menendang tubuh itu dan tetap tak terlihat gerakan sedikit pun.

"Cih, dia sudah mati, gege."

Kibum menatap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan takut.

[Kibum POV]

Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mati.

Aku harus memastikannya.

Kyu, kau harus bertahan. Bertahanlah sebentar saja.

Aku akan menghabisi mereka semua.

Kubalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Matanya terpejam, tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin, bibirnya membiru. Napasnya...

Tidak!

Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya, namun dia tak merespon apapun.

"KYU! Bangunlah! Chagiya, bangunlah! Bertahanlah untukku, jebal!"

Air mataku mengalir deras.

Kyu, jangan tinggalkan aku.

"Keparat kalian semua," ucapku dengan segala amarah yang menguasai diriku.

Namun semua itu langsung lenyap saat tangannya terulur memegang pipiku.

Hatiku diselimuti rasa senang. Kulihat matanya terbuka.

"Kyu... bertahanlah."

"Ck, ternyata kau masih ingin menambah penderitaanmu, eoh?"

[Normal POV]

Kangin kembali melempar tubuh Kibum menjauh dari Kyuhyun, dan Zhoumi telah siap menembakkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar sangat nyaring, begitu pula dengan sebuah peluru yang melesat cepat menembus jantung seseorang yang langsung tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Cih," Zhoumi berdecih kesal saat pelurunya salah sasaran.

"Ki... Kibummie..." ucap Kyuhyun lemah saat seseorang tergeletak di atas tubuhnya.

Kibum memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi yang kini telah mendapat banyak luka.

Kibum tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang mulai mengalir.

"Uhuk."

Darah kembali keluar dari mulut Kibum dan kini mengotori baju Kyuhyun.

"Uljima, chagi..." ujar Kibum lemah.

"Bummie..."

"Aku datang untuk... menyelamatkanmu..."

Air mata semakin mengalir deras di pipi Kyuhyun mendengar napas Kibum yang mulai tak teratur.

"Karena...itu... Kau harus... selamat..."

"Bummie..."

"Saranghae, Chagiya..."

Kibum mengecup lembut bibir Kyuhyun dan melumatnya sedikit. Rasa amis darah langsung menyebar pada indra perasanya.

"Nado, Bummie... Nado Saranghae... Jangan tinggalkan aku, Bummie..."

Kyuhyun menyadari kalau Bummie-nya telah pergi saat matanya telah tertutup, napasnya telah berhenti dan detak jantungnya yang tak dapat dirasakannya lagi.

"Hah, romantis sekali. Sekarang akan kubuat kau menyusul kekasihmu itu bocah."

Kangin maju dengan pistolnya. Namun semua kegiatannya terhenti. Detak jantungnya juga kedua rekannya memompa dua kali lebih cepat saat terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi.

"Cepat lari!" perintah Hangeng yang telah mengambil langkah seribu lebih dulu.

"Tapi bocah itu belum mati," ujar Zhoumi yang masih terlihat tenang.

"Haah, peduli apa. Ayo lari!"

Bereka berdua pun lari meninggalkan dua sosok lemah yang terbering saling berpelukan itu.

.

.

.

"BODOH!"

Ketiga orang yang tengah terkena amukan itu terdiam dengan menundukkan kepala mereka.

BRAK!

Dia memukul meja dengan kasar hingga membuat beberapa benda terjatuh ke lantai.

Sosok itu kini berjalan mendekat pada ketiga orang yang tertunduk.

"Kalian semua BODOH!" bentaknya di depan wajah ketiganya.

Tangannya terangkat ke atas dan...

PLAK.

Tamparan keras mendarat keras di masing-masing pipi ketiganya. Mereka meringis sedikit.

"Kubilang bunuh CHO KYUHYUN! Bukan KIM KIBUM! Kalian tuli, huh?"

"Mianhae," ujar salah seorang dari ketiganya dengan takut-takut.

Dia mendekat pada sosok yang berani bersuara tadi. Di ankgatnya kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk itu dengan kasar hingga kini tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Mwo? Mian? Bagaimana bisa aku memaafkan kalian yang telah membunuh orang yang kucintai, eoh? Itu tidak mungkin!"

Dihempaskannya tubuh itu hingga terjatuh di lantai. Kedua temannya tetap diam tidak berani berbuat apapun.

"Pergilah kalian dari hadapanku sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

Sorot mata itu memancarkan kebencian juga dendam. Siapapun akan takut melihat sorot mata itu. Sorot mata bagai seorang iblis yang terperangkap dalam sosok manusia. Jiwanya pun telah mati dan iblislah yang kini menempati sosok tak berperasaan itu.

Ditatapnya dengan tajam sosok seorang pria yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya itu.

Pisau ditangannya terangkat ke atas dan dengan cepat menghujam tenggorokan pria yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya itu hingga warna merah terlihat di matanya. Pisau yang masih tertancap itu dicabut kembali membuat darah si pemilik muncrat mengotori seluruh tubuhnya.

Ditatapnya lagi sosok yang telah mati dengan mengenaskan akibat perbuatannya itu. Mata merahnya yang melotot, mulutnya yang menganga, tenggorokannya yang berlubang, juga darah yang mengotori tempat tidurnya.

Sekelebat bayangan yang membuat hatinya teriris melintas di otaknya.

Dijatuhkannya pisau itu ke lantai dan mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan sosok itu tidur untuk selamanya.

.

.

Donghae menatap cemas sosok Kyuhyun yang telah kehilangan jiwanya itu.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat sosok dongsaengnya terlihat seperti patung hidup.

Kyuhyun memang menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa. Dia tetap pergi mandi, makan, juga berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Namun tak ada sosok kehidupan disana.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bicara padanya. Yang Donghae tahu, Kyuhyun hanya akan bicara pada selembar foto Kibum dan berbicara di depan makam Kibum.

Sorot matanya juga selalu dingin dan terlihat mengerikan. Sorot mata Kyuhyun akan melembut saat dia melakukan hal yang sama pada sosok Kibum-nya yang telah pergi.

Donghae terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kini beranjak menuju dapur. Dia pun melesat cepat saat melihat Kyuhyun menatap pisau dapur seolah pisau itu mengajaknya bicara dan berniat mengantarkannya pada sosok Kibum.

Di ambilnya pisau itu dengan cepat dan ditaruhnya di dalam lemari yang kemudian di kunci.

Kyuhyun melihat semua gerakan Donghae yang sangat takut dia berniat untuk bunuh diri.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau lapar? Mau makan?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae beberapa saat, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Air mata mengalir dari pipi mulus Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap pusara bertuliskan Kim Kibum disana.

"Kibummie... aku rindu padamu."

Disentuhnya sebuah foto yang terbingkai putih di atas pusara itu dengan tangan bergetar.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Bummie."

"Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan akan menemuimu secepatnya."

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya kembali.

"Tunggu aku, Bummie."

.

.

.

Sorot mata tajam itu kembali. Dan kini tengah menatap tajam sosok korbannya selanjutnya.

Jiwanya kembali dikuasai oleh sosok dewa kematian yang bersiap mencabut nyawa.

Sebuah pisau tipis yang terlihat sangat tajam itu telah siap di tangannya dan telah siap untuk dihujamkan ke tubuh mangsanya tanpa ampun.

Dirinya mundur tiga langkah dan di lemparkannya pisau itu dengan cepat hingga menancap pada perut gempal seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas. Tubuh itu mengejang seiring menancapnya pisau. Matanya terbuka seketika dan memuntahkan banyak darah.

Matanya kini melihat sesosok yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"K-kau... mau a-apa k-kau?" tanyanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sosok itu tak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya. Sebuah pisau tipis lainnya yang dengan sekejap menancap tepat di dahi mangsanya. Sebuah pematik ditangannya mengaluarkan api. Dilemparkannya pematik itu pada mayat korbannya dan...

ZRASH.

Api membesar melahap seluruh tubuhnya dengan bantuan sebotol bensin yang di tumpahkannya.

Sosok itu pergi meninggalkan api yang semakin besar dan dengan ganasnya melahap seluruh ruangan itu beserta sosok tak bernyawa di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"Pembunuhan lagi, eoh?" gumam Donghae saat melihat berita menghebohkan di televisi.

"Ckck, siapa yang tega membunuh sangat sadis seperti itu, iuh."

"Ah tunggu dulu. Siapa namanya tadi? Kim... Youngwoon? Hah?"

Donghae dengan cepat melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang tetap diam dengan sebuah buku menjadi fokus perhatiannya.

Donghae tahu dengan jelas siapa itu Kim Youngwoon. Ya, dialah salah seorang pembunuh Kibum. Dialah salah seorang buronan yang tengah dicari polisi sejak saat itu. Dia bersama ketiga temannya.

Dan tunggu, salah seorang lainnya pun juga terbunuh dengan cara yang sama mengenaskan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Dialah Tan Hangeng.

Donghae terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan entah-apa-itu. Dia tahu pembunuhan itu adalah perbuatan dosa, tapi melihat korban yang dibunuh entah kenapa hatinya merasa senang. Ya, dia akui dia senang karena ada seseorang diluar sana yang mau membalaskan dendam dongsaengnya ini. Sungguh Donghae sangat ingin sekali berterimakasih pada sosok itu.

Dan Donghae sungguh tidak mengetahui satu hal.

.

.

.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat!"

Lagi. Sosok dengat tatapan tajam yang mematikan itu kembali beraksi.

Sebuah benang tipis direntangkan dengan kedua tangannya mencoba memberi tahukan kalau benang tersebut sangatlah tajam. Kakinya melangkah maju mendekat pada sang korban yang sudah tersudut.

"Hentikan! Kalau kau berani mendekat, aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun.

Ya, sosok Kyuhyun lah yang tengah diselimuti oleh sosok dewa kematian. Dan tugasnya kini menghabisi orang yang telah membunuh Kibumnya.

"Cih jadi kau yang membunuh Kangin dan Hangeng, eoh? Kau mau balas dendam? Salah tempat! Aku hanyalah suruhan seseorang."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan terus membunuh mangsa terakhirnya –Zhoumi- dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kalau kau membebaskanku, aku akan memberitahumu siapa yang menyuruhku."

ZRASH.

Darah mengalir sekeliling leher Zhoumi saat benang tipis itu dengan cepat menggoresnya.

Zhoumi terjatuh ke lantai dengan tubuhnya yang mulai mengejang.

"Katakan!"

Sebuah suara dingin yang mungkin mampu membuat beberapa orang bergidik ngeri jika mendengarnya.

Zhoumi bangkit dengan susah payah dan mencoba melarikan diri dari sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah mengacungkan pisau tipisnya. Dia menuju sebuah meja yang diatasnya tergeletak sebuah pistol. Dia mencoba mengambil pistol itu dengan susah payah karena meja yang terlalu tinggi, sedangkan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai merasa kaku. Sedikit lagi tangannya berhasil menyentuh pistol itu.

"AAARRGGGGGHHHH!"

Sebuah pisau menancap punggung tangan Zhoumi hingga menembus ke dasar meja. Darah merah kehitaman kembali keluar dari celah-celah lubang yang dibuat pisau itu.

Kyuhyun lagsung mengambil alih benda hitam itu dan menodongkannya ke kepala Zhoumi.

"Katakan!"

"D..dia... Choi...Si..Siwon."

DOR!

Sebuah peluru melesat cepat dan menembus kepala Zhoumi. Tubuhnya tegantung, karena sebuah meja masih menahan tangannya.

Dilemparkannya pistol itu dan pergi meninggalkan salah satu nyawa lagi yang berhasil dia hilangkan.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap sosok Kyuhyun dengan cemas. Entah kenapa firasatnya sangat buruk hari ini. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dongsaengnya.

"Kyunnie, tidak usah pergi ya. Hari ini di rumah saja ya."

Entah perasaan apa yang menyelimutinya, yang Donghae tahu dia sangat takut.

Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang hendak pergi keluar.

Air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir di pipi Donghae, "Kyunnie, jangan pergi. Hari ini saja, jebal."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan membelikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae.

"Hyung," panggilnya pelan.

Air mata Donghae semakin mengalir deras mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dan menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi Donghae.

"Uljima, hyung," ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Donghae merindukan semua ini. Suaranya, sentuhannya, dan tatapan lembutnya. Donghae sangat merindukkannya, namun Donghae merasa inilah kali terakhir dia akan merasakan semua itu hingga membuat air matanya mengalir makin deras.

Kyuhyun membawa Donghae ke pelukannya. Dielusnya dengan lembut kepala dengan surai coklat milik Donghae.

"Gomawo, hyung. Gomawo kau sudah menjagaku selama ini. Gomawo kau sudah sabar dan bertahan dengan sifatku selama 3 bulan terakhir. Gomawo telah menjadi hyungku. Jeongmal gomawo, hyung. Saranghae."

"Ne, nado Kyunnie. Nado saranghae."

"Mianhae... Mian aku sudah menyusahkanmu. Mian aku sudah menyakitimu dengan sifatku. Mian atas semua kesalahanku, hyung."

"Andwae, kau tidak salah apapun."

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kening Donghae.

"Aku pergi, hyung."

"Kau mau kemana, Kyunnie?"

"Ke tempat Bummie."

"Jangan lama-lama, ne?"

"Ne."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Donghae kembali menangis. Dia merasa ini hari terakhirnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap rumah besar nan megah di depannya. Dia bersembunyi di balik semak-semak mengamati beberapa penjaga yang berpatroli mengamankan rumah itu dalam kegelapan.

Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya saat para penjaga itu telah pergi. Dia menatap dinding dengan cermat dan sedetik kemudian mulai memanjat dinding itu melalui celah-celah yang dia temukan. Dirinya berhasil mencapai sebuah balkon kamar yang terletak di lantai 3. Pintu balkon itu tertutup membuat Kyuhyun kembali mencari akal untuk membukanya.

KLEK.

Sebuah bunyi menandakan berhasilnya dia membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung memasukinya.

Sebuah kamar yang gelap. Namun Kyuhyun sangat yakin seseorang tengah tertidur di ranjang empuknya.

Di keluarkannya sebuah pisau tipis andalannya dan di lemparkannya secara asal.

"Argh!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas mendapati kalau pisaunya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Sebuah cahaya dari lampu meja yang di hidupkan langsung menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

Kini Kyuhyun dapat melihat sosok didepannya yang tengah meringis menatapi luka yang terdapat di tangannya. Sosok itu pun menoleh dan menyeringai saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau berani juga datang padaku, eoh?"

Choi Siwon.

Sosok itu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan angkuh. Ditariknya dagu Kyuhyun dengan kasar hingga mendekat pada wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tetap diam mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Choi Siwon ini padanya. Dan Kyuhyun terbelalak saat bibirnya dilumat dengan kasar oleh namja di depannya.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming, namun pisau di tangannya bermain dengan indah di perut Siwon.

"Uhuk."

Siwon memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya hingga mengotori wajah Kyuhyun.

"K...Kau beraninya!"

Siwon mundur beberapa langkah dan memencet sebuah tombol merah di dinding. Dengan seketika terdengar bunyi layaknya sirine yang sangat keras.

Alarm.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan...

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tubuh Siwon terjungkal kebelakang saat peluru-peluru itu bersarang ke tenggorokan, perut dan jantungnya.

BRAK!

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar dan kini 10 orang penjaga tengah mengepungnya dengan pistol di tangan masing-masing dari mereka.

Suasana makin menegang ketika Kyuhyun menodongkan pistolnya ke arah mereka semua.

"Turunkan senjatamu!" perintah salah satu dari mereka.

Ditatapnya dengan tajam satu persatu dari mereka. Dan dia pun menurunkan tangannya secara perlahan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tatapan tajam itu seketika menghilang.

Dewa kematian dalam tubuhnya pun pergi meninggalkan sosok yang telah mereka tumpangi itu.

"Kibummie..." ujarnya lemah.

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Apa aku telah melakukan hal yang salah?"

Kakinya lemas dan membuat tubuhnya terjatuh.

"Aku telah membalaskan dendammu, Kibummie."

Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap kembali menatap beberapa penjaga disana dengan tatapan tajamnya lagi. Namun, tatapannya melembut saat melihat sesosok yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya di belakang para penjaga itu. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya membuat para penjaga disana menatapnya heran.

"Kibummie, aku akan menyusulmu."

Tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memegang pistol bergerak dengan cepat.

DOR!

Para penjaga disana terhenyak melihat Kyuhyun yang menembakkan peluru ke kepalanya sendiri.

Tubuh itu terjatuh dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Dilihatnnya Kibum mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai tangan Kibum.

Perlahan matanya tertutup. Detak jantungnya berhenti.

Namun, senyuman manis dan lembut yang selama ini telah menghilang terhias jelas di wajahnya.

**END**

Another fanfic from us..

Ditunggu Reviewnya Chingu..


End file.
